


Miles Between Us

by RedTeamShark



Series: Soul Series [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTeamShark/pseuds/RedTeamShark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re taller than I expected. You’re shorter than I thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miles Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to http://bunceglackbooshglaowbip.tumblr.com/

Ray was a complete nervous wreck as the plane touched down, shaking like a rabbit. He jumped out of his seat as soon as the fasten seatbelt sign turned off, cracking his head on the underside of the overhead bin and groaning. The two women in the row with him glanced at him, though neither moved to stand. How could they sit there so sedately when they were _here_?! He wanted to shove them out of the way, but a glance past the pair revealed that the plane’s narrow aisle was already full of other passengers, none of them moving forward.

So he waited, bouncing impatiently on his heels and wringing his hands. He’d had his DS to occupy him during the flight, playing Pokemon for the four hours of the trip, but now that he was here, all he wanted to do was get off the plane, out of the airport terminal, and into Ryan’s arms.

 _Into Ryan’s arms_. The phrase rang through his head again and again—he was here, he was finally, _finally_ going to meet Ryan in person.

Oh, god, what if Ryan didn’t like him? What if Ryan thought that he was dumb in person? Or annoying? Or unfunny? What if Ryan decided that he didn’t want to talk to him anymore or—

His phone buzzed in his hand and Ray jumped, nearly tossing the device into the next row of seats. Instead he unlocked the screen, smiling to see a text message from the very man that had occupied his thoughts almost constantly for… well, for longer than he really wanted to admit to.

**Rye-Bread**  
_You landed yet? Call me._

His heart leapt into his throat and Ray resolutely squashed it back into his chest, selecting Ryan’s phone number and calling.

He answered on the first ring. “Hey.”

“Hey. We’re at the gate, just waiting for other people to get off the plane so I can get my bag and go.”

“Alright. Head downstairs to baggage claim when you leave the terminal. I’m at Claim C.”

“Claim C, got it. I’ll see you in a few minutes, Ryan.”

“See you in a few minutes. And hey, Ray? Love you.”

The Puerto Rican flushed, smiling widely. “Love you too. Can’t wait.” He hung up, resuming his impatient jiggling.

Finally, _finally_ people began to exit the plane and finally, _finally_ , **_finally_ ** the two women in the row with him stood up, gathered their things, and made their way down the aisle. Ray yanked his suitcase from the overhead bin, practically pushing people out of the way down the jet way, making his way towards baggage claim. His dark eyes scanned the claim area for carousel C, spotting the large letter and looking down, seeing the man standing under it.

For a moment he froze, looking him over, his heartbeat loud in his ears. It was Ryan, it was really _Ryan_. He was squinting towards the escalators still, hands in his pockets, a thoughtful frown on his face and Ray wanted to lift a hand, wanted to wave and call out to him, but he was frozen, rooted to the spot, unreality crashing around him. Was this really happening?

Was he really here?

Was Ryan really turning to look directly at him, his eyes lighting up?

He watched the brunette take two steps forward and then Ray’s sudden paralysis of disbelief broke and he ran, suitcase bouncing along behind him, dropped at his side as he flung both arms around Ryan for the first time, feet leaving the ground for a moment. He felt Ryan’s arms close around him and squeeze tight and he buried his face into Ryan’s t-shirt, inhaling his scent, feeling his warmth, embracing him and all the things that he just couldn’t _have_ over the internet, that he had to be there in person for.

They pulled back slowly, looking into each other’s eyes, overwhelmed by the entire situation. After a few seconds of silence, Ryan smiled.

“Hi, Ray.”

“Hi, Ryan.”


End file.
